It generally is known to provide communications interface assemblies for mounting in a wall panel to locate electrical connectors or communications modules behind an opening in the wall panel. For instance, a telecommunications outlet mounted in a wall panel may locate a telecommunications module, such as a modular jack. The communications modules or connectors provide terminals for a user's internal wiring for mating with complementary communications plugs inserted through the wall opening into mating interengagement with the modules. The plugs are coupled to communications equipment such as telephones, data processing terminals, video and audio entertainment equipment and the like.
For instance, it has become generally common to use telecommunications wall outlets in ordinary households, with an outlet carrying modular jacks and other connectors upon a support. The modular jacks may be prewired in a production environment to the other connectors. This telecommunications module assembly then is mounted to the wall outlet on site, and the other connectors are coupled to the user's internal wiring, with the outlet mounted behind the opening in the wall panel.
Other communications modules may include other electrical components. For instance, a communications module may comprise a telephone connector sub-assembly, including such connectors as wire trap connectors mounted on a printed circuit board. Another communication module may comprise a coaxial cable splitter sub-assembly.
In all of these schemes of providing communications distribution interface unit assemblies or telecommunications outlets, problems have been encountered in using the interfaces or outlets because they do not provide for easy installation and, after installation, do not provide for easy access to the connector components for carrying-out the internal wiring schemes. Prior interface units most often consisted of numerous separate components which must be assembled in the field. Whenever such miniaturized components must be installed in the field, there is a constant problem of losing and/or misplacing the components. Access to the electrical connectors or the terminals thereof often require removal of the entire assembly in many prior art interface units. Still further, after wires and cables are attached to the electrical components of the assembly, they often must be inserted through openings in the rear of frames, distribution boxes or the like.
This invention is directed to solving the above problems and satisfying a need for an extremely simple communications distribution interface unit assembly which is extremely simple and very easy to install in the field and which provides easy access to the electrical components of the assembly after installation.